


[Vid] Something We Are All Intimately Involved In

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Crash (1996)
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Sex, Festivids, Festivids 2013, M/M, Paraphilias, Scars, Sexual Violence, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think crush is the perfect word to describe it, too, because it simultaneously means 'to have a brief infatuation with someone unattainable' and 'to be violently squashed.” ― Elna Baker</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Something We Are All Intimately Involved In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



Download vid [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/y5w8o0h8bdto11k/turn+my+bones+to+sand_0001.rar) || .wmv in .rar

Watch [on vimeo](https://vimeo.com/88606540) || password: _machination_

[Something We Are All Intimately Involved In](http://vimeo.com/88606540) from [Danger Kitty](http://vimeo.com/user5759138) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
